guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
M.O.X.
M.O.X. is a Golem Dervish Hero that has been added with the September 4th, 2008, update. Recruitment Location *Istan **Plains of Jarin *Kryta **North Kryta Province *Kaineng Center **Bukdek Byway Armor M.O.X. starts with basic AL 70 dervish armor. Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue When first speaking to him as a level 10 or higher: *''*YOU ARE THE ONE*'' To a player who doesn't meet the level 10 requirement: *''*DOES NOT MEET SPEC-I-FIED PAR-AM-E-TERS*'' Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions. Battle Quotes * *I THINK, THERE-FORE I AT-TACK* * *IM-MO-LA-TION IS THE SIN-CERE-EST FORM OF FLAT-TER-Y* * *TAKE ME TO YOUR LEAD-ER SO I CAN DE-STROY IT* * *I THINK IT WOULD BE BET-TER NOT TO DIE, DO NOT YOU* * *AC-TI-VAT_ING AS-SAULT MODE* * *THIS CON-VER-SA-TION SERVES NO PUR-POSE AN-Y-MORE, GOOD-BYE* * *DAN-GER! DAN-GER!* * *IF YOU PRICK ME, DO I NOT LEAK* * *PEACE MEANS HAV-ING A BIG-GER GOL-EM THAN THE OTH-ER GUY* * *TAR-GET ACQUIRED* * *DANG-ER! DANG-ER! DANG-ER!* * *HE-ROES NEV-ER DIE, M.O.X. CAN NEV-ER BE CON-QUERED* * *I AM NOW AU-THOR-IZED TO USE PHYS-I-CAL FORCE* Notes * M.O.X. was constructed by the Asuran golem constructor Zinn. * Unlike other golems, it is fleshy. * You get a Golem User Manual book with the hero. In the book, you can enter a mission, which just allows you to get Zinn's Task quest. You must kick all heroes and add M.O.X. to enter this mission. * The Dervish avatar forms look different for M.O.X.: *Mox can be added to the Hall of Monuments. There is no hero armor upgrade at this time for it. Trivia * The name is a reference to the short story Moxon’s Master by Ambrose Bierce. * "If you prick me, do I not leak" was originally said by the Data from Star Trek. This quote is itself a parody of "If you prick us, do we not bleed?" from Shakespeare's play, The Merchant of Venice. * "I think, therefore I attack" is parody of the phrase "I think, therefore I am". * "I think it would be better not to die, do not you" is a line spoken by the robot Sonny from the film I, Robot. * "Peace means having a bigger golem than the other guy" is a parody line of Tony Stark's line "Peace means having a bigger gun than the other guy" from the film Iron Man * "DANGER, DANGER" is the signature line from the 1970s sci-fi series Lost in Space, as in "DANGER WILL ROBINSON, DANGER DANGER" * "This conversation serves no purpose anymore, good-bye" is a line spoken by the homicidal computer HAL in the movie and novel 2001: A Space Odyssey. * "Immolation is the sincerest form of flattery" is a parody of the phrase "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery". See also * An explanation of the decision behind making M.O.X. PvE only can be found here.